The Three Storms
by LightlesShadow
Summary: When Crystal heard about Gold being 'Teen Killer' she immediately slammed her hands on the table and dashed out of the room. Mei looked at Hugh and his hand, holding a page of her writing and she glared at him for that. All Green wanted was a B2ST album but was captured in one of Blue's traps!


**The Three Storms**

**_Summary: "Gold is infamously known as 'Teen Killer' do you still think you have the skills to fight someone so powerful?" but all Crystal did were slam her hands on the table and ran out of the school. "Please give me special training, sensei!" she said. Mei looked at the devil/vampire himself. He had a smirk on his face and his right hand had her original piece of writing. Green slowly opened the window. Her feet landed softly onto the ground until she heard the door open to reveal Blue staring at her with shocked eyes._**

**NOTE: I'm fixing up this story because I realized that what I'm doing right now is just dragging the story to a direction called "nowhere", LOL, and the title was changed to Janus for various reasons.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Detestment**

Crystal couldn't wait until she resumed karate training. She's been itching to go back to karate training ever since the start of summer break and now it was finally over. Crystal was currently a blue belt in her second year of learning karate. Yes, I can't wait! She thought as she walked down the street to her school. She snapped out of her daydream when she suddenly heard a shout.

"Help!" shouted a voice as Crystal ran towards the sound. She heard the sound of someone hitting their body against a stone brick. She looked into an alleyway just to witness ten beaten up thugs. They were lying on the floor, fainted, with some of their eyes bulging out, and most of their faces were deformed along with a broken jaw. The one that was currently alive, with a deformed face with no broken jaw, was on the floor backing away as the man who beaten him up was slowly walking up to him.

He bent down as the guy shivered.

"I never planned any of this but I was forced into it or else the Nika-san would kill me!" he said, using this as an excuse but the young teen just creased his eye brows into a glare.

"So that's why your bitch plays tough with minions like you" he said calmly and venomously. He had his hands on the guy's collar and lifted his head from where the brick wall was. "So go tell your stupid little gang leader to stop toying with me!" said the young teen.

He then forced open the palm of the gangster's hand and put something on it and then closed it.

Crystal didn't see the rest but she did hear some parts of the conversation and the bully had yet to reveal his face because the only distinct feature she could see was the side of the guy's eye, golden, and those eyes looked familiar.

Crystal hurriedly walked away from the scene. This was her first time seeing ten beaten thugs and a guy who didn't have a single scratch on his face. The guy's eyes were familiar but his aura gave off that of a killer and she could not possibly get into a fight because it was against the rules of karate.

Crystal then hurried to her school and into her class. She slid open the door and saw a few people with a bruised face and a bleeding head. She quickly hurried to her classmates.

"That guy...Gold beaten us up for no reason!" said her classmate.

"He punched the heck out of them, he didn't even use a single kick" said the person sitting next to her, her face wasn't bruised but she did witnessed the fight.

The teacher came in along with someone that she was sure that she saw this morning.

"C-class, we have a new transfer student, his name is Gold Kenta" said the teacher. His voice was trembling as he said this but the person next to him was enough evidence. "T-this is Gold Kenta, please show him around the school and treat him nicely" said the teacher.

"That's him! He's the one that beat the shit out of me!" said the same classmate, the one with the injured face as he pointed an accusing finger at Gold.

Gold didn't say anything but instead he didn't look shock, his face was expressionless and all he did was ignored the kid. "Sensei, where's my seat?" he asked calmly. Her teacher pointed towards a seat next to the window.

Damn...that's right next to me, thought Crystal.

Crystal didn't like the whispering as Gold walked down the aisle, she found it pretty rude that they were talking about someone that they didn't even know and even judge him just because of his golden eyes. Crystal then shivered a bit when Gold sat behind her even though he didn't do anything to her.

She nervously rolled her pencil up and down the table until it fell down on the floor.

Gold noticed this and quickly picked it up and gave her the pencil.

"T-thanks" she said nervously and Gold just nodded his head.

She was definitely sure that this was the same guy as before. The same guy that defeated ten opponents at the same time but right now it seemed like he didn't have that killer aura around him anymore.

The lunch bell rang and Crystal went down the cafeteria.

"Stop it please!" said a voice as she saw Gold have someone in a headlock about to slam his head against the wall. Gold seemed pretty irritated but he didn't seem angry but just annoyed and without a second thought Crystal interfered.

"Gold, release him right now!" she said with the new found courage she got. "And I will put a stop to you're killing spree and I won't forgive you for hurting my classmates!" she said.

"If you really want to defeat me, there's a tournament a year from now, I'll meet you there, newbie" said Gold.

Newbie was something that she wasn't supposed to be called and something she would not tolerate.

"Just wait and see you idiot!" she said. Gold had released the guy in the headlock and he thanked Crystal for her help and she went into the cafeteria.

"So you basically declared war on Gold Kenta" her friend, Green, said as she sipped her milk and sigh at Crystal for her stupid decision. Mei, the mature girl of the group said that it was better not to declare war on someone that she knew was deadly.

"Here, Crystal" said her friend, Green as she held out a magazine with an article of Gold on it. "I hope you're okay with defeating him and his killing spree" she said. "But here's a piece of information that you might found interesting" Blue cleared her throat. "Gold is notoriously known as the 'Teen Killer'" Blue said.

Teen Killer!? Crystal thought.

"Do you think you have the skills to fight someone this powerful?" Green asked but instead of answering, Crystal slammed her hands onto the table and zoomed out of the lunchroom. She ran down street and into her training center and entered it.

"Please give me special training, sensei!" she bowed.

Because I would defeat Gold! She thought.

* * *

Hopefully Crystal could get her revenge but I'm going to stop this fight if anything gets ugly, she thought as she looked at the pile of papers that she was holding. The club wanted to see a piece of my writing, she thought and sighed. Mei didn't like it when someone looked at her writing. She would rather politely say no but the whole entire club went against her so she had no choice but to bring a piece of her writing to school and show it to the club members.

She entered her classroom and put the stack on top of the teacher's desk. She turned around and went to get her schoolbag when she spotted a sleeping boy in the classroom. He was one of the three new transfer students, the other being Gold and the other being Blue. This guy was Hugh. His father was a general of the US military thus he became part of the military thanks to his father.

Hugh was muscular just like Gold, his hair was flared up except it was dark blue, instead of wearing the boys' school uniform he wore a white and red turtle neck sweater with pockets, and a pair of jeans that seemed to be out of place.

She went up to Hugh and she was about to tap him the shoulder when he grabbed a hold of her wrist. He had a hell of a strong grip for someone to be part of the military. Hugh took the book that was covering his face and put it on his lap. His eyes slightly moved upwards to look at Mei. He then sighed and let go of her hand. "Please don't disturb me in my sleep" he said as he put the book over his face again and after a few seconds the sound of Hugh sleeping was heard.

Is that his sixth sense? Mei thought.

Mei waited in the classroom for Hugh.

"You know you should just leave" he said.

"You never know what might happen if you're alone" she said.

"Heh...well I'm fine if you're not here" he said as he took the book off his face and looked around.

"School's almost closing you idiot, stop snoring already" said a sudden voice and Mei turned towards the entrance.

"Gold, didn't I say I was fine if you didn't come?" he asked.

"An idiot like you could be defeated by me easily" he said.

"Yeah right, stop showing off your martial arts skills if you're really going to defeat me using that" he said. "And in the military people fight differently" he said.

"Yeah I know you idiot" Gold said.

Hugh sighed as he swiped his book bag off his chair and looked at Mei for a moment. A sudden smirk appeared on his lips and Mei had a feeling that he was up to no good.

Mei stared at the devil himself. He had that idiotic smirk on his face but that wasn't what she was focusing on, on his right hand he held a piece of paper, and it was one of her original pieces of writing.

"That's punishment for not leaving the classroom" he said as he left with Gold who just sighed and shook his head.

Gold looked at Mei for a moment before bowing in sympathy.

* * *

"I hope you give that back, idiot" Gold said as his put a coin into the vending machine.

"I might" Hugh said while sipping on his can of soda.

Gold gave that annoying sigh once again. "I hope that habit of yours could stop, she was worried about you" Gold said.

"Yo, Gold, did something happen?" he asked, changing the subject and Gold was fine with that.

Gold wasn't his usual self. Of course he was reserved and only spoke when he wanted to or when he needed but Hugh could easily tell by the look that was on his face that something happened and he wasn't telling him.

He gave his arm a little nudge and Gold looked at him. "Come on, tell me buddy" he said.

Gold drank his soda. "Of course nothing happened" he said.

"Stop lying!" he said.

"I'm not" Gold said.

"You are!"

"You're so loud"

"Just tell me already!"

"..."

"Just spit it out already!" Hugh said shaking his friend's shoulders.

"..." and Gold just drank his soda like nothing happened.

Hugh sighed and gave a worried expression.

"Geez...I really hate that side of you, keeping everything to yourself and having to carry the entire burden on your shoulders" Hugh said.

"..." Gold just continued drinking.

"Someone like you has a good heart but you barely show it" he said.

Hugh threw out his can of soda.

Gold stopped drinking. "What should I do if a girl declared war on me?" he asked.

Hugh almost choked when Gold asked that question but then he suddenly remembered that Gold always avoided fights with girls. He could handle boys, no problem but when it came to women they were a different story, usually when girls wanted to fight him, Hugh was always the back up to take them away and sure Hugh's people didn't beat them up, they just waited for Gold to be out of sight or until he reached home and they would let them go but this time Gold couldn't avoid a fight with a girl.

"You're in for some big shit dude" said Hugh.

"Yeah...I know" Gold answered.

"Guess what?" Gold asked.

"What?" Hugh asked.

"Actually we're both in for some big problems" he smirked at Hugh.

"You have yet to deal with that girl that happens to be blue hair's friend" he said.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait" said a sudden voice as Gold looked at Blue who was heaving heavily.

"You didn't have to run all the way here but Hugh left already" he said.

"Sorry...the club activities were longer than I expected" Blue said.

"Whatever" he said. "Let's go"

"Hey, did anything happen to you?" Gold asked.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked.

Gold gave his signature sigh once again and waved it off. "Never mind" and he walked a few feet ahead of his friend.

Both of them turned a corner and Gold and a dog with blue eyes jumped on Gold's face.

"Ahahahaha, those wild animals sure love you!" Blue commented.

"Don't even mention it..." said Gold as both of them stopped in front of Blue's house.

Gold looked at the dog and sighed. He then debated whether or not to take it home but the dog's blue crystal eyes said more than enough. He then sighed and patted the dog on the head. "Let's go, Jem" he said, putting the dog over his shoulders and carried it home.

* * *

Green knew that the coast was clear when Gold left with a cute puppy. She slowly peeked through the hole of a window and saw a guy taking off his shirt and putting on a black t-shirt.

"Come on...leave already" she said.

A thief was supposed to be patient but she wasn't patient. Green decided to lead this double life and now she was regretting it. It was a good thing that she wasn't on the list of criminals yet or else the police would be searching for her.

Blue went into the kitchen not knowing that there was someone watching him. He was too busy cooking his miso soup and the music in the house was blasting so loud that he didn't hear the creak of the door open and someone coming into the house.

She was just going to search for some things and then leave the place alone. Blue was still in the kitchen waiting for the soup to boil.

She looked through drawers and found nothing. She turned around, he was still in dreamland. He then took a bowl and used the huge steel spoon to scoop up some soup and pour it onto the small bowl.

Blue looked through another set of drawers and find nothing again. Just where the hell did he put his B2ST albums, she thought angrily when she heard the door swing open and she gaped. Blue stared at her with shocked eyes. Oh shit...first mission failure! She thought while still in shock.


End file.
